Alice's Hiccups
by literallyshutup
Summary: Alice wakes up with hiccups and runs to Oz for help. But guess who she gets instead?


**Ah! I feel terrible for writing this when I haven't updated my naruto fic in forever. But lately I've been addicted to Pandora Hearts and GilxAlice. Ahhhh, I love them so much. So I thought of this because I've had hiccups like ALL DAY. D'=**

**And I'm currently watching Death Note. Woo.**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

-x-

_Alice's Hiccups_

_By: Kyarorain-Chan_

-x-

Alice jolted up in bed as a loud noise wrenched itself from her chest. It was a small pain, not really significant, but it was annoying. She threw the heavy covers off of her bare legs and jumped down from the large bed. Recalling the way to the room with the fireplace she ran out of her new room in only one of Gil's long white button ups that covered her hands almost completely and went down to mid-thigh and white socks.

Her sock-covered feet pounded against the wooden hallway. She almost slipped a few times, but thankfully she wasn't that clumsy. Passing a window, she noted that it was still dark outside. What time was it?

Hiccup.

Finally she reached the room with the fireplace but it was empty, the fireplace laden with ashes, and the chairs empty. The room looked lonely without Oz and -begrudgingly she admitted- Gil. She shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts, her long brunette hair swishing around her face. She spun around on her heel and continued running down the hall, not sure where her feet were carrying her.

Hiccup.

She stopped at two doors which she remember Oz going in one of them and Gil going in another. But not for the life of her could she remember which Oz went into. She stepped up to the left one, praying to no one in particular that it wasn't the latter.

Hiccup.

Alice slammed the door open, good thing it wasn't locked, and let it bang against the wall. The impact made a loud noise, making items near the door to rattle. But the figure in the bed only stirred a bit.

"Oz!" She shouted in a commanding voice. He just rolled over to face the windows. "Tch," She ground her teeth together in annoyance. How could her own manservant just ignore her like that? Or was he really sleeping through all of that? She rolled her eyes and hiccuped once again.

She contemplated many ways of waking him up, but restorted to the funnest way. With one look at the still sleeping body on the bed she jumped onto it, her feet on either side of his body. She began jumping up and down and shouting.

"Oz, Oz, Oz, WAKE U-hic-P!"

Oz's head was covered by a pillow, but now he through the pillow off and into her face. She caught it before it collided with her face and dropped it back down on the bed. And screamed.

Gil squinted through sleepy eyes and stared at the screaming Alice. He didn't quite comprehend what was happening so early in the morning. But when Alice started strangling him, screaming profanities, that woke up up a little.

"Stupid goddamn rabbit," He choked out, gripping her tiny wrists and wrenching her hands away from his neck. He held her wrist together with one hand and rubbed his now-red neck with the other. "What the hells wrong with you?"

"I thought you were Oz!" She was straddling him now, trying to strangle him but his grip was strong. Gil was sitting up, leaning against the headboard.

Hiccup.

He looked up at her. "What did you want from Oz?"

"I don't know what's happening to me but I keep making these-hiccup-noises," She explained after he let go of her wrist. "I never had them in the Abyss."

"There called hiccups, you stupid-"

Alice held up a hand to stop him.

"Hicc-ups?" She said in a wondering voice. "Why do I have them and how do I get rid of them?"

"I don't know why the hell you have them, I don't study the human body," Gil scowled at her, noticing she was still straddling him, which was becoming quite an uncomfortable position for him, being male and all. And the fact that she was barely wearing anything and showing a generous amount of cleavage didn't help. At all. Ironically, he realized he was in a way studying Alice's body. He wanted to slap himself.

But Alice did instead. "What're you staring at? How do I get rid of these hicc-ups?"

"Uh," he looked up at her, "I know a few ways. Like holding your breathe while hanging upside down."

"Excellent, let's try it," She grinned wickedly.

-x-Less Than 60 Seconds Later Still In Gil's Room But Now With Lights-x-

"Alright, I'll do a hand-" Gil interrupted her.

"Let me put a shirt on first," He turned to his dresser but Alice placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"No, that's fine," He turned to look at her quizzically and caught her with a vulnerable blushing face. He took a closer look at her face. "I mean, it'll save more time, I want these -hiccup- hiccups gone."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, so I'll do a handstand and you hold my ankles." Gil nodded and watched her place her hands on the carpet and lift her self up with ease. He grabbed her ankles.

"Now hold your breathe."

She did.

"1, 2, 3..." Gil counted to 60 while holding her-his-shirt so it wouldn't fall then released her unceremoniously.

"Ow, you son of a-hiccup!" Alice whailed out nothing that made any sense as she rubbed her head.

Gil flailed around, trying to make Alice shut up so she wouldn't make Oz wake up, but had no idea what to do.

"Gil make them go awayyyyyyyyy!" She whined. He paused for a second with wide eyes. That was the first time she called him by her first name.

Hiccup.

Stare.

Hiccup.

Wail.

Hiccup.

Scaring or surprising the hiccups away was the only other way he could think of way. And he knew Alice wasn't one to be easily scared. Actually, he'd never seen her scared. A thought popped into his head. But it was insane, no way he could do it. But if he wanted her to shut up, he had to.

So he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She stopped wailing and stared at him with confusion.

Hiccup.

He kissed her. It wasn't gentle, but aggressive and reluctant. And he didn't close his eyes. Neither did she. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she stared at him. Finally, her eyes fluttered close and she actually kissed back.

Now it was Gil's turn to widen his eyes. Alice's fingers ran through his dark hair and pulled his head closer to hers. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled back a few inches from her face. They stared at each other for a moment with blank expressions.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Gil interrupted her.

Hiccup.

**That's not exactly what I originally had in my head. But it's BETTER. In my opinion. And in case that confused you, Gil got hiccups, but Alice's were gone. xD**

**Once again, GILXALICE FOREVER. SCREW OZXALICE. ='D**

**Review, if you love me. If not, )'=**


End file.
